This invention relates to a new and improved composite sheet material embodiments of which, as compared to prior devices and materials having similar application, are extremely light in weight; have an unusually high capacity for absorption of liquid as related to their size; feature an ability to readily, quickly and substantially fully release absorbed liquid in an unusually short period of time on application of pressure; have the capacity to be repeatedly and easily laundered without any perceptible detrimental effect on their original capacity or function; dry in a relatively short period of time; and have a significant capacity to filter fluids. Furthermore, the properties of the material of the invention lend it an ability to serve an important function as both a sound and a thermal insulation medium.
In addition to the foregoing there is ease, simplicity and economy in the manufacture of the composite sheet material of the invention the benefits of which are widely extended in the fabrication of those products into which such sheet material may be formed or of which said material may form a part.
Material per the present invention was found in the first instance to be especially advantageous in the application thereof to the fabrication of new and improved mops which were made and tested in the course of development of this material and like device and is herein described in this frame of reference, but only by way of example and not by way of limitation either as to its application or the form or size of its embodiment as a material per se or as to the form or nature of the significantly improved products which may derive therefrom in whole or in part.
As a matter of fact, the present invention comprehends the use of the material thereof in various embodiments of a ultilitarian nature other than mops, such as, for example, filters, insulators, pads for humdifiers, numerous types of cleaning implements, devices for use in pick up and removal of large and small bodies of liquid waste, sweat absorbing devices, paint rollers and like articles, applicators for various liquid chemicals and wick type devices which will contribute highly advantageous benefits and improvements to the particular art to which each of such devices relate.
As to the prior art, including that cited in the above referred to pending application for U.S. Letters patent Ser. No. 07/101396, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,027,209; 2,320,372; 2,514,496; 2,354,969; 2,514,496; 3,228,820 3,355,535; 3,748,682; 3,827,099; 4,097,952; 4,114,224; 4,288,884; 4,313,774 and 4,553,283. The foregoing references exhibit the extent of background knowledge of which those substantively involved in the preparation of this disclosure are aware. They know of no prior art which is specifically pertinent to the particular points of novelty herein set forth as forming part of the present invention.